Melisa
Melisa - 15-letni pół-klejnot, OC użytkowniczki KariTheCatX3. Jest niezwykle zainteresowana historią i kosmosem. Wygląd Ma bladą skórę i jasne, rudo-brązowe włosy, którymi zakrywa pojedyncze zielone oko. Lekko się garbi pomimo, iż jest dość niska. Nosi zieloną bluzkę z napisem 'I am an Iluminati' i okiem opatrzności. Ma szaro zieloną spódnicę z ciemniejszym paskiem na dole i czarno-białe (takie trochę zielone) skarpetki sięgające mniej więcej za kolana. Z reguły zakłada ciemno zielone tenisówki. Klejnot Jej kamieniem jest Awenturyn. Ma pięć odcieni zielni i kształt kropli. Znajduje się na prawej łydce pomiędzy spódnicą a skarpetkami. Jego twardość w skali Mosha to 7. Charakter Obecnie Jest przewrażliwiona, nieśmiała i nostalgiczna. Nielubi się wyróżniać i należy do tych spokojniejszych. Jest raczej inteligentną osobą, ale nie chwali się tym. Przejmuje się wszystkim i ma wrażenie, że nikt jej nie lubi. Jest taką typowa beksą. Z powodu swojej niechęci do ludzi stała się niezależna i oschła. Kiedyś Była ekstrawertykiem optymistą jakich mało, bardzo miła, tryskająca życiem, zdrowiem i radością. Nie obchodziło ją cudze zdanie (również na jej temat), była strasznie uparta i zawsze próbowała postawić na swoim. Nie przejmowała się (cytuję) "pierdołami". Jej wizytówką była nieprzewidywalność i wybuchowość. Relacje Opiekunowie * Naprawdę ich kocha, często spędzają razem czas. Rówieśnicy * Nie potrafi się z nimi dogadać. Trzyma się od nich jak najdalej, głównie z powodu pojedynczego oka. Steven * Bardzo go lubi, zaskoczyła ją jego przyjacielska. Connie * Lubi ją. Czuje, że jest osobą, której może zaufać. Octavia * Przyjaźni się z nią i cieszy się, że Octavia akceptuje jej 'inność'. Srebrny Opal * Zajęcia Przymusowe Chodzi do szkoły, bo musi. Uczy się normalnie. Szczerze nienawidzi tego miejsca z powodu, iż musi tam spotykać ludzi w swoim wieku. Zainteresowania Zawsze spoglądała w niebo szukając swoich, historia klejnotów (i nie tylko) od zawsze ją interesowała. Odkąd skończyła 7 lat, zaczęła szukać jakichkolwiek śladów po cywilizacji kosmicznych kamieni. Wtedy właśnie postanowiła zainteresować się również teoriami spiskowymi i anomaliami. Umiejętności Podstawowe * Tworzenie fuzji; Na dole! * Przywoływanie broni; Na dole! * Bańkowanie; Własne * Wyczuwa i kontroluje aurę * Leczy rany psychiczne, swoje i cudze. * Potrafi przewidywać bliską przyszłość. * Tworzy potężne iluzję. * Super bieg; biega 3 razy szybciej niż przeciętny klejnot. Ludzkie * Ma niesamowity talent aktorski * Pięknie śpiewa Broń Jej bronią jest topór. Ostrze ma blado zielony kolor oraz pół metra długości, jest niezwykle ostry i trochę wyszczerbiony; rączka posiada znacznie ciemniejszy odcień, mniej więcej o 25 cm długości. Sama broń jest bardzo lekka. Dobyła go raz, niechcący... Fuzje Melvanie Razem ze Steven tworzą Melvianie. TBA Meltavia Fuzja Melisy i Octavi debiutuje w 7 odcinku seri: Słońce zaszło, księżyc wschodzi, Jak w filmie. Historia Narodziny Urodziła się w Europie, w małym portowym miasteczku w Anglii. Nigdy nie poznała matki, więc mieszkała z ojcem i babcią. W wieku 3.5 roku, tata skombinował zezwolenie na stały pobyt i pracę w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Przeprowadzili się do San Francisco w Kalifornii. Sekret Bardzo szybko zadomowiła się w Ameryce. Codziennie spotykała różnych ludzi oraz łatwo i sprawnie nawiązywała nowe znajomości. Jednak koło fortuny obróciło się przeciwko niej. Druga klasa podstawówki, tydzień przed swoimi 7 urodzinami. Zdradziła swój sekret koleżance, która nie umiała trzymać języka za zębami. Urodziny Ze strachu przed jej 'innością', na urodzinach nie pojawił się nikt. Wtedy właśnie zamknęła się w sobie i odcięła od świata. W jej stronę leciały rożnego rodzaju drwiny i przezwiska, przez co nie miała przyjaciół. Beach City W wieku 15 lat cała rodzina przeprowadziła się do małego nadmorskiego miasteczka Beach City, pod pretekstem odpoczynku od wielkiego miasta. Ludzie byli o wiele bardziej życzliwi, a codziennie przechadzki po plaży, zdecydowanie poprawiały jej humor. Podczas jednej z takich wypraw spotkała Stevena. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nim oraz z Connie, ale żadne z nich nie zdradziło swojej prawdziwej natury. Odcinki Oczy Klejnotu * Coming soon! <3 Gdzieś, gdzie zajdzie słońce * [13] Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi księżyc * [2] * [7] Ciekawostki * Tak naprawdę ciągle płacze. * Autorka jest głupia, więc nie mogła się powstrzymać i musiała dodać oko opatrzności. * Ulubioną figurą geometryczną (postaci i autorki) jest trójkąt (przypadek? Nie sądzę!). * Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest czytanie. * Nienawidzi pracy grupowej. * Jej marzeniem jest spotkanie stworzeń takich jak ona. * Innym marzeniem jest przyłożenie ciastem cytrynowym następującej liście osób: Greg, Granat, Rubin, Srebrny Opal, Perła, Ametyst, Steven, Octavia, Cyfoman i losowe osoby na ulicy. * Uwielbia ,,Płaczących Śniadaniowych Przyjaciół". * Uwielbia słodycze. * Melisa posiada odtwarzacz kaset VHS. Galeria Jakby ktoś chciał ją narysować, śmiało! C; MelisaFanArt by Esterwa.png|Brawo Esta, brawo! IMG 20160623 180742.jpg|Melisa od Kisielki <33333 Melsa.png|Melisa autorstwa Dzioobaka Melisa.png|No co mogę powiedzieć, pinknie! <3 Melisa"Komiks" by Esterwa.png|XD MelisaIJejSiostra by Esterwa.png|;-; Melisa By Domo112.png|Dzięki Domo <3 Melisa by Madziaziel.png|by (trenująca) Madziaziel <3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pół-Klejnoty Kategoria:Kreatywność KariTheCatX3 Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Klejnoty nienależące do żadnej jednostki Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca